¿Están seguros de que no quieren un trío?
by VicPin
Summary: :Tretters:TrentxButters: Butters está recuperándose de dos enfermedades que se le juntaron y Trent es el encargado de velar por su recuperación. No obstante, una noche llega Kenny a la casa de los Stotch con una pregunta que hará que Boyett pierda las casillas...


**_Feliz martes, gente!_**

**_Antes que nada, muchas gracias a MechaRed, a SinnyFioreTheGirlFlower y a AnimeAdicta por sus felicitaciones de ayer por mi cumple! :-). Por eso, me gustaría dedicarles este Tretters a todos ustedes XD._**

**_Hablando del Tretters... Bueno, este es un Tretters algo extraño y raro en cuanto a contenido; simplemente surgió desde hace días cuando estaba enfermita de gripe... En fin, espero que les guste!_**

**_P.D: Los personajes del siguiente fic no son míos, son de Trey y Matt XD._**

**_Un saludo!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

**¿Están seguros de que no quieren un trío?**

* * *

**Dedicado a: **MechaRed, SinnyFioreTheGirlFlower y AnimeAdicta.

* * *

Trent Boyett tocó la frente de Butters Stotch con su codo para ver si tenía temperatura.

Desde hacía una semana que Butters había enfermado gravemente de gripa y mal estomacal por culpa de la mala combinación entre un boli de fresa excesivamente congelado y una bolsa de charritos algo pasados de fecha.

Lo peor del todo era que los padres de Butters se habían ido de viaje durante dos semanas y lo habían dejado solo en casa sin más dinero que su mesada semanal de 70 dólares. Se suponía que todo lo que podía costearse respecto a la comida lo tomaría de sus ahorros sin ninguna posibilidad de que sus padres le devolvieran ese dinero.

En fin, sin querer gastar demasiado y sintiéndose libre de la autoridad represiva de sus padres durante esos días, el chico consumió el boli y los charritos caducos; un par de días después empezó a toser y a sentir las ganas de ir al baño a cada rato, por lo que decidió no ir a la escuela hasta establecerse aunque sea por la vía natural, es decir, dejar que su cuerpo se encargara del asunto. Sus razones radicaban en que sus ahorros no alcanzarían para una hospitalización en dado de que fuera requerido y porque no quería ser castigado por sus padres... A pesar de tener ya 17 años de edad.

No obstante, la situación empeoró, ya que vomitaba y estornudaba. Incluso tenía que limpiar cada cinco minutos su charco de vómitos, aunque eso sólo empeoraba su gripa. Le empezó a dar fiebre y a sentir torzones en su estómago, dejándolo tirado en la cama durante tres días enteros.

No obstante, una mañana llegó Boyett a las puertas de su casa; el bully estaba francamente preocupado porque su pareja sentimental no se había aparecido en días ni le había devuelto sus llamadas. Lo que vio al abrirse la puerta de la residencia Stotch lo asustó tanto y mucho más al ver que el pobre estaba limpiando su vómito a sabiendas de que su salud ya estaba al extremo de lo delicado.

Lo primero que el bravucón hizo fue tomar al chico y llevárselo al hospital, en donde le recetaron antibióticos potentes y una serie de cuidados intensivos. Así, Trent iba todos los días a la casa de Butters a vigilar su salud; ya luego buscaría la forma de pasar la factura a los idiotas de los padres del chico por dejarlo solo durante mucho tiempo y castigarle aún a larga distancia por no contestarles su llamada telefónica a pesar de que el pobre les dijera muchísimas veces que estaba gravemente enfermo.

- Bien, cariño – decía el musculoso bully -… Ya no tienes temperatura. Eso es un gran avance.

- Me alegro… Ehmmm… Trent.

- ¿Uhmmm?

- ¿Q-quieres q-que t-te prepare algo de comer? Has hecho mucho por mí y-y no me parece justo que tú t-te tomes la molestia de cuidarme sin p-pedirme nada a cambio.

- Leo, el doctor dijo claramente que nada de esfuerzo, así que te mantendrás aquí en tu habitación hasta que te recuperes totalmente.

- P-pero…

- ¡Sin peros, Leo! ¡Sin peros! Y no te preocupes. Yo mismo nos prepararemos algo de comer, ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí, Trenty-poo.

El rubio mayor, sonriente, rozó su nariz con el de su pareja, quien reía al sentir las cosquillas provocadas por aquél roce.

No obstante, antes de salir, Butters le detuvo preguntándole:

- ¿Kyle vendrá hoy?

- Lamentablemente no, corazón. Tiene un pequeño compromiso con Stan. Ya sabes… Sus cositas de novios.

- O-oh… Cierto… Hoy es su aniversario.

- Sí… Pero me dijo que enviaría a Kenny en su lugar.

- ¡¿En serio?

- Sí… Y espero que no intente hacer ninguna mamada esta vez.

- Oh, Trent…

- Simplemente no me gusta verlo cerca de ti, bebé. La última vez que estuvo aquí casi te viola en el clóset…

- Sí, me acuerdo de eso. Tuviste que tomar a todos de rehenes para que Kenny pudiera salir y la policía a punto de dispar-

Sonó el timbre.

Trent miró la hora y frunció el ceño al instante. Eran las 8 de la noche, justamente la hora en que el individuo en cuestión había comentado hacer su acto de aparición.

Rogando que el inmortal esté acompañado del gordo bastardo por lo menos y no solo, el musculoso rubio abrió la puerta… Y se llevó el más grande y feo de los disgusto al ver que sus ruegos habían sido inútiles.

En el umbral estaba el mismísimo Kenny McCormick, el chico más pobre de South Park y el pervertido más empedernido que jamás haya pisado la faz de la tierra. Con la sonrisa en los labios, McCormick le saludó:

- ¿Qué hay, Trent?

- ¿Qué hay, McCormick?

Kenny entró a la casa y, entregándole una carpeta, le explicó a Trent:

- Aquí están las fotocopias de las tareas de todas las materias.

- Gracias.

- Bien… Y… ¿Estabas teniendo sexo con él cuando llegué?

- ¡PERVERTIDO! – gritó Boyett al mismo tiempo que le daba un fuerte zape con la carpeta.

- ¡Ouch! ¡Eso duele, viejo!

- ¡Y te dolerá mucho más si piensas seguir con esa mierda! ¡¿Además, qué coño te importa lo que Butters y yo hagamos? ¡No son de tu jodida incumbencia nuestras intimidades!

- Vamos, viejo… Fue simplemente por curiosidad.

- ¡Pues qué curiosidad tan asquerosa es esa, cabrón! No por nada te llaman el pervertido de South Park por lo que veo.

- ¡Je! Pues entonces no te importará que suba a saludarlo.

- Me importa mucho más que te largues de aquí, cabrón. Ya le mandaré tus saludos a Butters, pero ahora te pido, por favor, que te largues de aquí.

- Uhmmm… ¿Ni siquiera podemos tener un trío?

- ¡LARGO!

- Está bien, está bien… Relájate. ¡Cielos! No entiendo cómo es que Butters está contigo. Eres un tremendo posesivo…

Kenny se dirigió a la entrada de la casa acompañado de Boyett; no obstante, se volvió hacia el musculoso bully y le dijo:

- Si consideran tener un trío alguna vez, me avisan, ¿vale?

- Lar…go…

El chico de la parka naranja, sabiendo la conocida fama de Boyett por su agresividad desmedida, se despidió y se fue.

Butters, quien justamente se había salido de la cama y estaba bajando, le dijo a Trent:

- Le hubieras permitido que me saludara por lo menos.

- ¡Qué saludos ni qué la chinga-! ¿Por qué te saliste de la cama, Buttercup?

- ¡Oh! Es que quería ver si te podía ayudar con algo de la cocina y de paso saludar a Kenny.

- Bebé, ya te dije: Recuéstate en la cama y duerme un poco. Yo llevaré algo para que comamos.

El pequeño rubio se acercó a Trent y, rozándole con ternura sus labios con los del varón mayor, le dijo:

- Al menos permíteme ayudarte a guardar los platos del almuerzo. Por favor…

Suspirando hondo, Boyett respondió:

- Está bien. Te dejaré ayudarme…

Y dándole un beso, añadió:

- Si prometes después ir a tu camita a reposar.

- ¿No podríamos ver una película?

- Uhmmm… Tal vez… Pero no quiero arriesgarte, mi am-

- ¿Dónde están las palomitas? – interrumpió una conocida voz.

Butters y Trent se volvieron; Trent, enojado, replicó:

- ¡¿Qué coño haces aquí, Kenny? ¡¿Y cómo chingados has entrado?

McCormick, sonriente, le respondió:

- Por la puerta que da al patio… ¡Hola, Butters! ¿Cómo te sientes, niño consentidísimo?

- Bien, Kenny, gracias – respondió el aludido-… Y gracias por traer las tareas, por cierto.

- No hay de qué, pequeñín… Ahora, ¿me pueden decir por favor dónde están las palomitas?

- ¡Con un carajo! – explotó Boyett, quien se soltó de Butters y, dirigiéndose hacia el chico de la parka naranja, exclamó: - ¡Si quieres palomitas, ¿por qué diablos no vas a comprarlas en alguna tienda?

- A: No tengo microondas y no tengo dinero para comprarlas, ya que soy pobre, y B: ¿Puedo quedarme aquí esta noche?

- No, no te puedes quedar aquí. Conociéndote, tramas algo.

- Ehmmm… ¿Sabes algo? Sí tramo algo…

- ¡Cínico además!

- Pues… ¿Están seguros de que no quieren un trío conmigo?

- ¡¿Eh? – exclamó Butters muy sonrojado.

Trent tomó a Kenny del cuello y, abriendo la puerta, lo lanzó a la calle.

Aporreando la puerta, Trent se volvió hacia Butters y le dijo:

- Si ese cabrón regresa, juro que lo asesinaré.

- Ehmmm… B-bueno… D-dudo mucho que regrese después de ésta – argumentó el Stotch mientras revisaba las copias de los trabajos.

- Espero. Será inmortal, pero el tipo es mucho más insoportable que el gordo de mier-.

- Oye, Trent – le interrumpió Kenny, quien estaba entrando por la ventana -, ya hablando en serio…

- ¡ME LLEVA LA CHINGADA! – gritó el bully - ¡CON UN CARAJO, MCCORMICK, YA TE DIJIMOS QUE NO QUEREMOS UN JODIDO TRÍO! ¡SI TANTO QUIERES METERLE TU VERGA EN EL CULO DE ALGUIEN, VETE CON GARRISON O CON CARTMAN!

- Ehmmm… Trent…

- ¡ASÍ QUE AHORA TE ME LARGAS EN ESTE INSTANTE ANTES DE QUE REALMENTE COJA ALGO Y TE MATE, MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!

- ¡Trent!

- ¡¿QUÉ?

Butters le entregó a su pareja una de las copias. Trent, al leer la copia, abrió los ojos como platos y exclamó:

- ¡¿Pero… qué… carajo?

Luego, volviéndose hacia un Kenny un tanto suspicaz, le dijo:

- Recuérdame asesinarte mañana por la mañana por no decirme lo del trabajo de Biología.

- Eso era lo que justamente intentaba decirte antes de que empezaras a mal pensar, Boyett – se defendió McCormick -. Le pedí a la profesora Morrison un cambio de equipo y me pidió que les preguntara si podrían aceptarme en su equipo.

- ¡Por supuesto, Ken! – exclamó Butters con una sonrisa.

- ¡Genial! ¡Se lo diré a Clyde por teléfono!

- Ve – gruñó Boyett -. El teléfono está en la cocina.

- Gracias, viejo.

Kenny fue hacia la cocina a hablar por teléfono mientras que Trent, suspirando hondamente, rodeó con sus brazos a Butters y le dijo:

- Recuérdame iniciar mis terapias de autocontrol, Buttercup. Algo me dice que lo necesitaré de aquí en adelante.


End file.
